


Olivia.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Olivia - Freeform, Sort Of, angst with fluff, family fic, magical child, maternal regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: After being zapped back to the enchanted forest, Emma and Regina find a very powerful orphan. Taking her back to storybrooke, an attached Regina decides to take care of the child, with help from an eager Emma and Henry.or,The one where Regina finds a magical 6 year old and becomes instantly smitten?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just an idea i had!

They had defeated Zelena, and everything was going well. A bit… too well Regina thinks. Her and Emma have gotten into an official schedule with Henry, and even Had weekly family dinners that also included the charmings and baby Neal. 

She realised that, even though Robin was her soulmate, her heart just wasn’t in it. Perhaps it was the thirty years between the time Tinkerbell had showed her the lion tattooed man, or maybe it was something else. She doesn’t know, but she realised that she’s okay with it.

Hook and Emma also didn’t end up working out, the pair realising they are way better as friends. Or more accurately, drinking buddies. David will never forget pulling up to a very drunk Emma and Hook, trying to break into Granny’s for bacon. 

Except they were both so drunk they could barely grab the doorknob, and they definitely couldn’t run away. Emma tried, before tripping over her own feet and landing face first in the grass, and Hook laughed so hard he fell over too.

Well, David did always say he hated how he missed Emma growing up, at least he got to scold Emma in the station like a teenager.

All that aside, Regina really isn’t surprised when herself, Emma and Snow are dragged into a portal, she’s really not. She was just hoping she’d of been wrong. They have no idea where the portal came from, all they knew was that they’re back, in the enchanted forest.

Looking around, Regina scrunches her face up in disgust. They’ve obviously landed on the outskirts, everything looked dead or getting there. There was also a horrible stench in the air.

“Awh man come on!! Not again!” Emma practically screeched. 

“How did we get here? What was the portal? How-” Snow’s ramblings where cut short by Regina.

“Enough! None of this will help us get back.” She states matter of factly.

“Yeah, Regina’s right. For once.” Emma says with a playful grin.

“I’m always right.” Regina huffed.

“Whatever. How’s about we explore and get our bearings?” Emma supplies, glancing at both women.

“Wonderful idea honey.” Snow beams, ignoring Regina’s eye roll.

As they keep walking through barren, dead forest, Regina comes to a halt. Emma and Snow stop too, looking at her in confusion. Regina ignores their questions, looking around. She feels something strong. Magic. Her senses are on high alert, normally she can sense whether it’s light or dark magic.

But this time she can’t. Just that it was very, very powerful. Looking around, she realises where they where. They must have been to the far west of the land, where nothing grows, and no one lives. This was where the worst of the worst where banished. Meaning it was dangerous.

“I think we’re in no mans land.” Regina says, watching Snows eyes widen.

“Like… the army?” Emma asks in confusion.

“No it’s.. It’s a place where people are banished. Because it’s a horrible place.” Snow corrects gently.

“Oh. Crap.” Emma responds.

They keep walking, the feeling of magic growing stronger in Regina, before Emma stops suddenly, turning to the brunette.

“Hey Regina? Do you feel that? I feel weird.” Emma asks.

“Yes. it’s magic, and it’s strong.” Regina says, surprised the woman can feel it.

“I feel a… connection. We need to go to it.” Emma says strongly, quickening her pace.

“Emma, we need to take caution. I can’t tell if it’s light or dark.” Regina warns.

Emma ignores her, walking faster. Regina sighs annoyingly but walks faster, Snow trudging behind them. They eventually come across a small cabin, which looked worse for wear. Both women knew the magical creature was in there. 

“Mom, stay out here okay? Regina and I have magic to protect ourselves.” Emma says gently.

“We also would appreciate a lookout.” Regina cuts in before Snow can argue.

“Fine.” Snow huffs eventually, standing near the door with a frown.

Emma squeezes her mothers arm gently before entering the cabin with Regina. There was one door that wasnt opened, and they knew the creature was back there. Looking at eachother for confirmation, Emma kicks the door open at Regina’s nod. 

 

None of them are prepared for what they see inside.

A girl, a CHILD, no more than 6 years old maybe. She was on her knees, with her head bowed to the ground, barely moving. What was worse, was the black, thorn like vines wrapped around her legs and wrists and torso, holding her in place.

As they get closer, they see the vines glow slightly red every so often. Both women stare in horror. If it wasn’t for the strong feeling of magic, the women would think this child was dead. 

“Hello, kid? Are you okay? We’re not here to hurt you.” Emma says gently.

Nothing.

“Regina.. What are those vines?” Emma asks shakily.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this. Whatever it is, it’s keeping her magic at bay, trapping her.” Regina responds, staring at the vines.

“We need to get them off her, she’s just a kid.” Emma says, waving her hand frantically.

“I know.” Regina strains, stepping back.

She lifts up her hands, magic hitting the vines in a desperate attempt to break their bonds. After a few moments she steps back with a yelp, gripping her hands in pain.

“It didn’t work I- my magic is too weak.” Regina says after a minute.

Emma stares at her for a moment before copying her earlier stance. Reaching her arms out, Emma shoots her magic out and onto the vines. After a few moments the vines fall away lifelessly, Emma hissing in pain as thy snag her hand, cutting it. 

Regina grabs the child as she pummels to the ground, gently lifting her into her arms. She was practically lifeless. Holding her like this, Regina realises just how skinny the child was. They rush outside, Emma first. Regina can hear her quickly explain what they found to Snow.

It doesn’t stop Snow from gasping in horror at the child in Reginas arms. The vines left behind damaging effects, large open scars all up her arms and legs. Emma thinks she was wearing a dress, however it was that scratchy and torn up it barely covered the poor girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde.

“We need to get to somewhere with water and food.” Regina says urgently.

“Can you poof us there?” Emma asks, not taking her eyes off the little girl.

“I think so.”

Xxxxxxxx

 

Next thing they know they’re in a more familiar part of the forest, a tiny village. The inhabitants where sent back with the last curse, but that didn’t mean they weren’t of any use. Emma kicks down yet another door, entering the largest cottage.

Regina gently places the child on a nearby bed, while Snow rushed to the kitchen in search of anything. She found plenty of vegetables that where still okay, immediately cutting them and beginning the start of making soup. 

Emma helped, even managing to find some bread that wasn’t mouldy. Regina gathered some fresh water from the outside well, coming back to the sleeping child’s side. Nothing Regina done would wake her, deciding then to slowly pour the water into her mouth, hoping to wake her.

It worked, the little girl began sputtering, coughing as her eyes snap open, immediately filling with terror. Reginas heart ached as she watched the frightening child.

“Hey, it’s okay darling, you’re okay. We rescued you, they won’t hurt you anymore.” Regina says with a soft tone.

The little girl flinches as Regina raises her hand, the woman slows her movements, going to stroke the girls hair out of her face, dropping her hand to her cheek to softly stroke it. Based on the confusion and suspicion in the girls eyes, Regina can only guess that this is the first time someone has done this to her.

And damn, that hurts her heart.

“I’m Emma, and this is Regina and Snow, do you have a name sweetie?” Emma asks softly.

“Olivia.” The little girl whispers after a few moments.

“Beautiful name.” Regina smiles.

“We made you some food, and we have water too.” Snow starts, slowly walking towards the child with a bowl of soup.

Olivia looks at her warily before glancing at Regina. The brunette nods and smiles warmly, prompting Olivia to sit up on shakey arms. Snow puts the bowl in her lap, handing her a spoon. Olivia wastes no time, practically inhaling the soup, reaching out for the bread that was placed on Regina’s lap.

Snow hops up to get her another bowl while she drinks down the water. After eating her second bowl, slower this time, The three women are happy to notice more life in the little girl. Shuffling awkwardly, Regina looks at Olivia.

“Olivia, I- do you want to talk about why you where in there?” Regina starts.

“I was put there as I am dangerous.” she whispers hoarsely.

“Why do you think that?”

“That is what I was told. They saw my magic. They called me a monster.” she whispers.

“Darling, you are far from a monster. You should have been taught how to control your magic” Regina says with a frown.

“I am in control. That is why I am dangerous.” Olivia says, less of a whisper now.

Regina nods slowly, before standing and turning to Emma and Snow.

“We still don’t have a way back home. I- I don’t know what to do.” Regina admits with a deep frown.

“Where is your home?” Olivia asks curiously.

“Another realm dear.” Regina answers honestly.

“I can get you there.”

“You can only travel by bean kid” Emma interjects.

“No. My magic can do it.” Olivia countered, becoming more confident.

“How?”

“I have done it before.” Olivia admits.

“What?” All three women ask.

“I am not from the enchanted forest. I opened a portal, and came here.” she says simply.

“Woah, you are super powerful.” Emma says in shock.

“Do you think you have the strength to open one again? With my help?” Regina asks.

“Yes.” Olivia nods.

“Great. You’ll love storybrooke dear, no one will hurt you there.” Regina says gently, holding out her hand.

Olivia paused, staring at her hand for a few minutes before hesitantly taking it. She also takes Emma’s hand, and the blonde in turn takes snows.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Next thing they see is a bright light before they’re transported back to Storybrooke. Thankfully Regina was able to transfer her magic to Olivia, channeling Storybrooke so the child knew where to go.

Olivia immediately collapses, Regina grabbing her quickly and cradling her close.

“You’re okay sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Regina softly murmurs. 

Emma sends a reluctant Snow home to David and Neal, transporting to the hospital with Regina. Whale was in shock looking at the small child.

“Please, just make sure she’s okay.” Regina says, carefully putting her onto a hospital bed.

Whale nodded, pushing the frightened child into the examination room, calling for a female doctor to take charge of the examination.

After what felt like hours, the female doctor, dr Woods walked quickly towards the women.

“Health wise she’s better than I expected. Malnourished but nothing a few weeks of good food can’t fix.” She starts.

“The scarring is extensive. It covered the majority of her body. She appears to of have broken her right arm in one place twice.” She continues with a frown.

“How?” Emma asks softly.

“She was probably fighting against the vines hold. Once it was broken, it never healed properly, meaning it wouldn’t take much to break it again.” Dr woods answered.

“Oh god.” Regina breathes.

“We’ve had to reset it, that’s why we took so long, but it should be fine with some physio.” Woods answers with a smile.

“And… the more difficult stuff?” Emma asks reluctantly.

“There were no signs of sexual assault, no bruising or cuts to her thighs. I don’t believe anything of the sort happened to her. Apart from being starved there were no obvious signs of torture.” Dr woods answers immediately.

Both Emma and Regina let out a breathe at that. 

“She’s good to go now, we just need someone to sign the discharge papers.” Dr woods smiled slightly.

“I will.” Regina says, stepping up.

Xxxxxxxxx

Olivia grips Reginas hand tightly as they walk out of the hospital. She was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and matching sweats. It was all the hospital had to offer for her tiny frame. They decided to walk, letting the young girl get used to her surroundings.

“Oh hey! Kid are you hungry?” Emma says suddenly.

Olivia nods slowly, making Emma grin widely. She immediately leads them to Granny’s, and Regina can only shake her head in amusement. As they walk through the doors, all eyes are on them and the unfamiliar child. 

Emma heads up to the counter, giving her orders in before sliding into the booth Olivia and Regina where already sitting. Olivia was looking around in amazement, eyes wide. Not too long later Ruby is carrying over three mugs to the booth.

“Hey squirt, my names Ruby.” She says with a kind smile, passing out all the mugs.

“Olivia.” The young girl says quietly.

Ruby’s smile widens before she walks off. Emma had ordered three hot chocolates, hers being the only one with cinnamon on it. Emma briefly explains what it is to the young girl, eagerly watching her take a small sip.

“Wow.” Olivia says, eyes wide as she tastes it.

“I know right? Just wait til you’ve tried a burger.” Emma grins. 

Regina huffs at the woman, but it didn’t really have any bite behind it. Especially not when Olivia breaks out into a smile, her first real one they’ve seen. 

Xxxxxx

In the next week, Regina’s spare bedroom is transformed into Olivias room. She decided to leave the walls cream, at least until Olivia felt more comfortable sharing how she’d like her bedroom to look. 

Regina had taken the girl shopping her second day here, where she got her a mountain load of clothes, all a size too big to accommodate the girls slow weight gain. The young girl seemed to prefer wearing jumpers and leggings or jeans over dresses, and Regina feels like she knows why.

The jagged, horrible looking scars cover her entire arms and legs, wrapping around her torso too. Residents of storybrooke have gotten used to the young girls presence, but they do stare at the poor girl when she wears tshirts.

Emma has been spending more time in the manor the passed week. Henry is ecstatic about having Olivia live with them, and has asked to move back to the manor permanently. Emma agreed quicker than Regina had expected, but the woman if full of surprises.

Emma and Olivia get on like a house on fire. Regina really wants to be jealous, but thanks to Emma she got to hear Olivia laugh. It’s beautiful. She’s put on a little weight, but there’s still a lot to go before she’s at a normal weight for her age.

Right now both Olivia and Henry where asleep in bed. Emma and Regina sat in the study, drinking wine and talking about the little girl.

“She just might not be a dress person Gina.” Emma says gently, sipping her wine.

“That may be so, which is fine. But Emma, i’m worried she feels self conscious.” Regina says with a frown.

“I know, those scars are horrible, people’s natural reaction would be to stare.” Emma responds with a frown of her own. 

They sit in silence for a few moments before Emma shoots up out of her seat. The blonde ignores Regina’s questions, walking up the stairs with determination. When she gets outside Olivias room she slows, gently opening the door and entering.

The young girl was passed out,sprawled out in bed. Emma sits on the edge, reaching out to place her hand on the girls forehead. Closing her eyes, Emma concentrates on her magic. Regina stands at the end of the bed, watching as Emma’s hand glows white for a few seconds before disappearing.

Emma gently picks up Olivia’s hand, pulling up her sleeve. Regina’s eyes widen when she sees an unscarred arm. She watches Emma grin before standing, leaving the room with the Brunette in tow.

“Why did you do that?” Regina asks softly.

“I just- I wanted to help. It won’t fix her emotional scars, but I wanted her to have a chance at feeling like a normal kid.” Emma responded.

“Thank you Dear.” Regina smiles.

Emma beams in response.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Henry and Olivia spend some family time together 
> 
>  
> 
> Tooth rotting family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! So amazed with the responses! :) this fandom is so lovely!!

Olivia became a little more confident in herself after Emma healed her scars. She still hasn’t put on a dress yet, but Regina has seen her wear more and more T-shirts the passed week since her arms where healed. 

Snow, David, Regina and Emma meet up regularly to discuss Olivia, trying to figure out who could have done this to her. The little girl doesn’t seem to want to talk about it, and Regina doesn’t want to push her, not just yet.

Currently, Regina was in the kitchen with Henry making dinner. At 13, Henry was officially a teenager and insisted he learnt how to cook. Olivia was in the living room, colouring.

“Do you think you can manage this on your own now?” Regina asks with a grin.

“Sheet, meat, white sauce, sheet. I got this Mom.” Henry says with a cheeky grin.

Regina chuckles, heading towards the living room to check on Olivia. Walking in she sees her kneeling on the ground, coloring her book on the coffee table.

“Are you okay darling?” Regina asks softly.

“Yeah. Can you colour with me?” Olivia asks shyly.

Regina pauses. She knows she would love to sit and colour with the girl, but she was admittedly worried about Henry and the lasagne.

Staring at her shy, almost begging face, Regina sighs silently. Sitting down with a smile, she takes the pink crayon handed to her.

They colour in silence for awhile, Regina was mainly focused on how neat and precise the little girls movements where.

She only stops when she hear a quiet, beautiful giggle. Looking up, she sees Olivia smiling at her.

“You colored the sun pink.” She says, giggling slightly.

Regina looks down, realizing she did in fact colour the sun pink. Chuckling herself, she looks back at Olivia.

“That’s the beautiful thing about imagination dear, you can color anything whatever color you want.” Regina responds with a grin.

Olivia matches it with her own, smaller grin, before going back to coloring. Regina could feel her heart swelling. 

“Mom!! I’m done layering!” Henry shouts from the kitchen.

“Be right there!” Regina responds, standing to leave the room.

“What is a mom?” Olivia asks quietly.

Regina freezes, before realizing the girl properly just doesn’t understand the nickname this world has for mothers.

“It’s like a less formal word for mother.” Regina responds.

Olivia stares at her in thought before nodding slightly, returning back to her colouring book. Regina releases a breathe before walking back towards the kitchen.

She stops at the doorway, watching her son as he pats the last of the white sauce down with a spatula.

“Stop lurking.” Henry says without looking up.

“I’m not lurking, I’m admiring my son.” Regina quips.

“That’s what a lurker would say.” Henry responds with an eye roll and a grin.

“How did you get on?” Regina responds, ignoring her sons comment and walking up to inspect.

“I think I certainly lived up to my family name.” Henry responds with a cocky grin.

After viewing the dish from every angle, ignoring the eye roll and huff from her son, she places it into the oven.

“I suppose it’ll do.” Regina responds, face breaking out in a smile. 

“Awesome!” Henry grins.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

After dinner Henry is excited to finally get to show Olivia the ‘beauty of video games’ as he likes to call it. 

Olivia seemed excited too, it was pretty obvious she already looked up to Henry. Regina sits on the couch, watching the pair who sat on the floor.

Henry was patiently answering all of Olivia’s question about the Xbox, showing her what every part of the machine does. 

“Okay, so I was thinking this forza game, cause it’s just racing.” Henry says, looking at his mother.

“Be sure to explain how to play.” Regina responds.

Henry grins, handing over the controller to Olivia before grabbing his own. He powers the game up, waiting for it to load before picking a tutorial round.

He helps Olivia out for a few rounds, and before long the girl was acing it.

“Wow, you’re a quick study.” Henry says with a grin.

Henry then picks a real race, choosing an easy enough map for them. He makes sure Olivia’s ready before pressing play.

Regina has never seen Olivia so animated before. Her eyes where wide, staring intently at the screen. She was slouched forward slightly towards the TV.

“What?!?!” Henry exclaimes, mouth wide as he stares at the screen.

“Yes!!” Olivia says, raising her fist to the air, absolutely beaming.

Olivia passed Henry just before the finish line, surprising both mills by winning on her first attempt. 

Henry recovers from his shock, shooting a grin at Olivia. 

“I feel like I just got played.” Henry jokes.

Olivia wears a confused smile at that, looking towards Regina. Once she was distracted, Henry pounces, tickling the girls side.

Olivia falls back on the floor, laughing loudly at Henry. Regina watches with a happy smile at the pair. Henry stops after a few minutes, cheeks red from laughing hard.

“Mom! Can we do our family fort?” Henry asks suddenly.

“Oh, really?” Regina asks in surprise.

“Yeah. Olivia needs to know what It is.” Henry responds with a smile.

Regina nods silently, watching her son run to the cabinet where all the blankets and spare pillows are. He hasn’t asked for a family fort since he was 8.

He returns with a large amount of blankets, before him and Regina retrieve a few chairs from the dining room. 

Olivia watches silently as they move around the room, setting up the chairs and pushing the coffee table out of the way.

“Family fort?” Olivia asks quietly.

“Yeah. You’ll see soon.” Henry grins.

“For you?” Was the quieter response.

“You too. You’re family now.” Henry responds easily.

“Of course darling.” Regina says with a smile when Olivia looks at her.

Olivia grins happily, wrapping her arms around Reginas waist tightly. Regina was surprised but hugged her back.

This was the first time she hugged her.

“Come on guys, this is family fort not Henry fort!” Henry says in a fake stern voice.

Regina jumps in, Olivia helping where needed. Soon, the majority of the living room was covered in blankets, the floor in pillows. 

Henry insists on testing it first, his head popping out the entrance seconds later with a grin. Both Regina and Olivia climb in, all three giggling like children (well, two of them WHERE children.)

 

Regina flops down on the pillows, Henry and Olivia follow and either side. Henry immediately cuddles into her shoulder, a hesitant Olivia following not long after.

They had a lot to work on, and a lot to figure out, but damn, Regina never thought she could feel this happy.

So happy, she didn’t hear the front door open and close.

“A fort?!?! Without me?!?!” Is all they hear before the entrance is flipped up.

Emma climbs in gracelessly, a massive grin in place, and flops down next to Henry.

“Swan!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, focusing on Regina with Olivia for now, but swan queen is endgame and this story will feature more Emma :)
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry take Olivia to the park for the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> Teeth rotting stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas and most involve more of Emma!

Regina huffs to herself as she stands in her closet, glancing at all of the outfits she has. Today she’s taking Olivia to the park for the first time, and she’s trying to find an outfit she doesn’t mind getting dirty.

It’s harder than you’d think.

They where planning on having a picnic, and Henry was going to take her into the playground. Regina wanted to be prepared for everything, grass stains, dirt, those mini wood things from the playground floor.

Yes, she was aware how ridiculous she sounds.

After digging through her clothes for what felt like hours, Regina finally found a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt with Bon Jovi written across it. 

Despite being near the end of summer, it was a warm day, so she decides to leave her coat at home.

“Olivia, Henry, are you two ready?” Regina says loudly, descending the stairs slowly.

She hears a loud but mumbled response from Henry’s room, and wasn’t surprised to not hear a response from Olivia.

She was however, surprised to see the 6 year old sitting on the couch, completely ready to leave.

“Are you sure you wanna wear that? It’s warm today.” Regina asks gently, keeping her face neutral.

Olivia was wearing jeans and a baggy, bright orange sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had Donkey Kong’s face in the middle, who was holding a banana.

Regina hates it.

Emma (of course) bought it for her a few days ago, practically squealing with excitement and adoration when Olivia had said she liked it.

The girl also hasn’t taken it off since. Regina has never seen her love something so much, so is very reluctant to voice her disdain for it.

Well, to Olivia anyway.

“I’m sure.” Olivia says with a smile.

“How’s about you put on some shorts? It’s far too warm for both.” Regina compromises.

“Okay.” Olivia easily agrees.

“Why can’t you listen as easily huh?” Regina says jokingly to Henry, who had trudged in seconds before.

He only rolls his eyes before grinning, flopping ungracefully on the couch to put his shoes on. Olivia comes down not too long later, wearing her denim jean shorts.

“Alright alright lets go.” Regina says, gently ushering them outside.

“Can we walk mom? It’s a nice day plus that way Olivia can get used to the town a bit more.” Henry asks with a hopeful smile.

It’s true, Olivia should get used to storybrooke. Regina has become quite protective of the girl the passed two weeks of knowing her. The girl hasn’t seen much, apart from the mansion and Reginas office.

Which she was driven there and back when Regina was needed for work.

She knows Henry is aware of this, and knows it’s the most subtle way he can bring it up without just blatantly saying it.

“Sure, if you’re okay with that Olivia?” Regina asks gently.

Olivia nods, and they start the short enough walk to the park. Regina startles slightly when she feels a hand slip into her own, looking down to see Olivia gripping her hand tightly.

Xxxxx

They reach the park not long later, Henry acting as tour guide to Olivia the whole way. They decide to head straight to the playground, as Regina didn’t want them running around on full stomachs.

“I’ll be sitting here okay?” Regina says, sitting on a bench closest to the playground.

“Come on Olivia you gotta try the slide!” Henry practically shouts excitedly.

Regina watches intently as Henry carefully helps Olivia up the steps, walking towards the smaller slide. 

“Do you want me to go down with you?” Henry asks.

Olivia nods shyly, face heating up. Henry only smiles before moving closer to the slide, sitting down. He pats his lap, and once Olivia sits down he wraps his arms gently around her.

“Ready?” Henry asks.

At Olivia’s nod he pushes off, and they both slid down the slide. It was a more regular sized slide, unlike the huge, mega slide Henry normally goes down.

“What do you think?” Henry asks with a grin.

“I liked it.” Olivia responds with a grin of her own.

“Wanna try on your own?” Henry asks.

Olivia hesitates though, a frown forming on her face. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay! Watch me do it.” Henry says quickly, practically sprinting up the steps and towards the slide.

“Okay step back!” Henry instructs, waiting for her to do it before lining up at the slide.

Ducking his head, he practically throws himself down the slide, on his stomach. He ends up flying off of the slide, rolling onto his back with a loud laugh.

It makes Olivia laugh too, helping him up with a grin. She then makes her way up the steps carefully before walking towards the slide.

“Just don’t do what I did, mom would kill me.” Henry says with a grin.

Olivia sits back on her butt, using the bar to gently push herself off and down the slide. She lands on her feet, unlike Henry, grinning massively.

“Awesome! How’s about we try the swings now?” Henry says with a grin.

 

Xxxxxxx

After Henry made sure Olivia tried everything in the playground, all three sit around for a picnic. Regina unpacks the picnic basket while Olivia animatedly spoke about the monkey bars.

“Mom she was so good, she did all of them first try!” Henry practically shouts.

“Oh really?” Regina asks with a smile.

“Yeah! She’s got like super upper body strength.” Henry grins.

“What was your favorite thing to play on?” Regina asks the girl.

“The slide, I went on the big one.” Olivia answers with a grin.

“She’s super brave.” Henry says with a proud grin.

Regina ruffles his hair fondly, handing out sandwiches to both of them before unraveling her own.

She also hands out juice, apple for Olivia and orange for Henry. She’s very happy with how at ease Olivia is outside the house. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing, and Regina couldn’t think of anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts :)


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is pulled into an important meeting, so Olivia spends the day with Emma.
> 
>  
> 
> More fluff with a tiny bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more Emma and here she is! I really feel her and Olivia have a lot in common to bond over.

Rushing around seemed to be the norm for Regina recently. She was called in for an emergency meeting, one that was definitely not planned.

It was one Regina knew Olivia couldn’t go to, and the only person Regina trusted with her was Emma. The blonde had offered to watch her in the mansion, but Regina stupidly thought she would have time to drop her over.

Hence the rushing.

Regina hops on one foot out of her bedroom, attempting to put her other heel on while she walked. She succeeded, after an embarrassingly long time, rushing down the stairs.

“Olivia lets go!” Regina shouts up the stairs, jumping out of her skin when she hears a voice to her left.

“Sorry.” Olivia says, doing her best not to laugh.

“I keep forgetting you have impeccable time management.” Regina chuckles, resting her hand on Olivia’s shoulders for a moment.

“Okay lets go, I’d rather not be late.” Regina continues ushering Olivia out the door.

Regina pulls up outside of the charmings loft, practically jumping out of the car and helping Olivia with her bag.

Emma was waiting on the steps with a smile, taking the bag from Reginas hand once she got close enough.

“Did you need me to get Henry?” Emma asks.

“No dear thank you, he’s with Paige for the day.” Regina smiles.

“No worries.” Emma says, face reddening slightly.

“Now, you better not feed her too much sugar, and please for the love of god keep your mundane tv programmes to a minimum?” Regina continues.

“Hey! Scooby doo is not mundane.” Emma says with a pout.

“She has some snacks and her colouring book in her bag, I’ll call you when I’m finished.” Regina says, ignoring Emma’s comment and turning on her heel. 

Emma turns to grin at Olivia, smile widening when she sees the girl is wearing the sweatshirt she bought her.

“How does the lion king sound kid? I loved that at your age.” Emma asks, walking into the building with Olivia.

“What’s that?” Olivia asks in confusion.

“I- crap, sorry. I forgot you’re not from here. You know what this calls for?” Emma says, grin forming on her face.

“What?” Olivia asks, gently taking Emma’s hand as they ascend the stairs.

“A Disney movie marathon.” Emma smirks.

Olivia’s face contorts in confusion, but excitement shone through her eyes. Emma pushes open the door, leading Olivia to the couch. 

“Mom! Liv is here!” Emma shouts, shedding her jacket before flopping down next to the girl.

“Why did you call me liv?” Olivia asks shyly.

“Oh, it’s a nickname.” Emma answers.

“What’s that?” Olivia asks, turning towards the older blonde.

“Well, when you’re friends with someone, or even with family, sometimes you shorten their name, it means you care.” Emma fumbles. 

“Oh, so I could call you Em?” Olivia asks.

“If you want.” Emma smiles.

“Okay.”

“Is it okay to call you liv?” Emma asks.

“Yeah. I like it.” Olivia smiles back.

“We could call Regina Reggie.” Emma snorts.

“That’s silly.” Olivia giggles loudly.

Just then Snow walks into the room, big grin in place. She walks in and fills up the kettle before turning to greet the girl.

“Hi sweetheart.” Snow grins.

“Hi Snow.” Olivia responds.

“So what do you guys have planned?” Snow asks, dropping a teabag into a mug.

“We’re having a Disney movie marathon.” Emma grins.

“Do me a favor, skip Snow White.” Snow responds, grimace in place.

Emma bursts out laughing. She’ll never forget showing her bad ass mother what everyone in this world sees her as. 

“Basically, in this world you guys don’t exist. Well you do, but we have like fake versions. Anyways, the Snow white in this world is super frail and kinda stupid.” Emma explained with a grin.

“Oh, is there another version of me?” Olivia asks wide eyed.

“Well..” Emma starts carefully. “We don’t really know much about you, your family or your world so, I mean maybe?” Emma finishes with a grimace.

“It’s not a bad thing if you’re not, you’ll be one of a kind, like Emma.” Snow grins happily.

“Okay.” Olivia smiles. 

“Anyways, hows about we start with the lion king and work our way through my favourites?” Emma responds, hopping up from the couch.

At Olivia’s nod, Emma pops the dvd into the player, before hopping back onto the couch. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Reginas meeting went on for way longer than she had expected. Turns out everyone decided to have big problems all in the one day, and what she thought would be one hour turned into several.

Honestly she wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she pushes Emma’s door open, but seeing the blonde enthusiastically dance around the room wasn’t one of them.

She had Olivia in her arms in a waltz like pose, except they were face to face leaving Olivia’s legs dangling in front of the older blondes body.

They were dancing, (or more accurately jumping) around the room, while Emma loudly sang along to the song on the TV. The sound of Olivia’s loud, unguarded laughter brought a feeling of warmth to Regina.

The longer Regina stood there, she realised it was “everybody wants to be a cat” from the aristocats. Regina steps into the room further with a smile in place.

She can’t help it, they look so cute and it’s so domestic and-

No.

“EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY, EVERYBODY WANTS TO- oh!!” Emma shouts, stopping and almost tipping over in surprise as she realised they’re not alone.

“Swan.” Regina responds with a smirk.

Emma carefully drops Olivia back to the ground before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.

“Um hey.” Emma says awkwardly, cheeks ablaze.

“I take it you fed Olivia?” Regina asks.

“Yeah! She had lots of vegetables right kid?” Emma says with a grin.

“Yup.” Olivia smiles. 

Regina helps Olivia gather her things, that seemed strewn about the blondes apartment.

“Thank you Emma for today.” Regina says.

“Anytime Gina.” Emma smiles warmly.

Regina smiles back before taking Olivia’s hand and heading for the door. Before they can leave, Olivia turns back around towards Emma.

“Can I ask you something?” Olivia says quietly.

“Of course kiddo what’s up?” Emma asks, dropping so she’s eye level with the girl.

“What’s a mom? I mean, Regina told me it’s another word for mother but-“ Olivia starts.

“But it seems different here than my land. So what is it here?” Olivia asks shyly.

“I- well, I’ll be honest kid, I don’t know much in that category.” Emma responds, desperately trying to mask her pain.

“But Snow is your mom right?” Olivia asks confused.

“Yeah, but I only found her two years ago. I- I haven’t had one until then.” Emma respond carefully.

“You’re like me, I’ve never had a mom.” Olivia responds easily.

It breaks Reginas heart how little the fact affects her, because she’s known nothing else.

“I do know what a mom is supposed to be though, she’s supposed to be kind but firm, make you feel better when you’re sick, give you a blanket when you’re cold, hug you when you’re sad, teach you right from wrong, and always, always love you and accept you no matter what.” Emma says emotionally.

“You didn’t get that when you where little?” Olivia asks with a frown.

“No, I- I never did.” Emma answers honestly.

A small body collides with the blondes own.

“I’m sorry.” Olivia whispers.

A tear falls from the blondes eye, but she quickly wipes it before pulling away from the girls embrace.

“Maybe you should ask Henry, he grew up in this land with a mom.” Emma supplies with a smile aimed towards Regina.

“You’re both his moms right?” Olivia asks.

“Yeah, I gave birth to him but I couldn’t take care of him, so Regina did. She’s more of a mom to Henry than I ever will be.” Emma says with a slight grimace.

“But how is she a mom?” Olivia asks in confusion.

“Everyone has a birth mother, but not everyone has a mom. Your mom doesn’t have to share your blood.” 

Olivia nods at this, before turning and walking back towards Regina. Regina ushers her out the door before turning back.

“Emma I-“ 

“It’s fine ‘Gina, honestly.” Emma responds.

“I like that, for the record.” Regina responds.

“Like what?”

“When you call me Gina” Regina responds with a smirk, happy to note the grin forming on the blonde face.

What? She couldn’t help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen aristocats you’ve got to, one of the most underrated Disney movies apart from the rescuers (watch that too.) 
> 
> It’s a slow build guys, I promise I’ll reveal all about Olivia in due time


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Olivias first day of school, and both Regina and Emma are nervous wrecks.
> 
>  
> 
> More fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for being so inconsistent with chapters being posted, I promise im trying to do at least one a week, hopefully more!

Regina stood in the kitchen anxiously nipping her bottom lip as she flips pancakes. It’s been almost a month of having Olivia, and today was when school started back. Although she’s 6, Regina decided to send her to kindergarten, considering she is new to this world. 

Olivia seemed excited to go, but Regina was a nervous mess. She felt the same way when it was Henry’s first day of school, a thought that scares her. She still has a lot to work out, considering the girl doesn’t even have a birth certificate yet. 

Being mayor comes in handy.

“Breakfast is ready!” Regina shouts, chuckling as she immediately hears rapid footsteps.

Olivia runs in first, grinning as she takes a seat at the table. Henry comes in only a few seconds later, breathing heavy. 

“No fair!” He pouts, taking a seat next to her.

“Your room is closer to the stairs and I still won.” Olivia says with a cheeky grin.

“She’s right you know.” Regina chuckles, setting down the large stack of pancakes.

Henry only huffs, using his fork to stab a few pancakes and bringing them onto his plate. Regina leans over to take one from the stack, putting it onto Olivia’s plate. She then pours a healthy amount of syrup over it, and cutting it into small squares the way Olivia likes it.

It’s all so domestic.

As Regina sits to eat, the door unlocks and swings open loudly. The former queen can only roll her eyes before the door is then slammed, and heavy familiar footsteps come their way.

“Mornin’ folks.” Emma says loudly, grinning as she sees the pancakes.

The blonde sits down next to Regina, immediately filling the empty plate in front of her with multiple pancakes, practically shoving all of them into her mouth. Regina grimaces while Henry and Olivia giggle slightly.

“That key was for emergencies only.” Regina says after a few minutes.

“This was an emergency, a pancake emergency.” Emma responds with a grin. 

“Is that all you’re here for?” Regina responds with an eye roll.

“Like i’d miss Liv’s first day of school.” Emma grins.

Olivia grins back happily before stuffing her face with pancake. Regina huffs slightly at the sight.

“Liv, just because Emma has no manners doesn’t mean you don’t.” Regina scolds lightly.

“Sorry.” Olivia responds sheepishly.

Regina smiles with a slight shake of her head as she watches the young girl pick up a napkin and carefully wipe her face. Ever since learning what nicknames where, Olivia insisted on being called one, saying that she loved it.

She would love anything that involved Emma.

Regina tries not to feel jealous every time they’re all around each other, but she just can’t help it. Ever since the girls conversation about mom’s a week ago, their bond has gotten stronger. Regina is convinced the girl see’s Emma as her mom, and will eventually leave her. 

She’s never treated Olivia any different to Henry, and she is starting to love her the same way too. I mean they only recently decorated her room completely lion king themed. Emma had helped that day too, even driving out of town to a large outlet mall to buy everything needed.

Regina will never forget how utterly happy Emma looked walking into her house, face lit up and arms full of disney items. She’ll also never forget Olivia’s face when she had taken in her brand new room.

“Alright children let’s get going or else we’ll be late.” Regina starts, standing to clear the table. 

Regina scoffs slightly when all of the disappear in a small white cloud. Turning to a sheepish looking Emma, who immediately starts to rub the back of her neck.

“I thought i’d save you the trouble?” The blonde grins.

“Not when all my plates are broken.” Regina says with an eye roll.

“Hey! I’ve been practicing.” Emma responds with a pout.

“Guys we’re gonna be late stop flirting!” Henry shouts at the door.

Regina ignores the blush travelling up her neck, promptly turning away from Emma and heading out the door. Emma poofs next to Regina’s car with a grin, seemingly unaffected by their sons comment. 

“Did you forget how to drive?” Regina quips.

“Nope.” Emma responds, opening up her passenger door and sliding in.

Regina huffs but gets in, waiting for Olivia and Henry to fasten their seatbelts before pulling off. They arrive at school not too long later, each hopping out of the car. Olivia takes Regina’s hand as they walk in, taking Emma’s when she gets close enough.

“Do you want me to show you where your room is?” Henry says with a smile.

“Um.. can you all come?” Olivia says shyly.

“Of course darling.” Regina says, while Emma only nods with a smile.

 

They all walk into the school building, Regina and Henry directing them towards the right room. Once inside, Regina bends down to the girls level, adjusting her bag straps with a smile.

“You’ll do wonderful dear.” Regina says gently.

“Yeah dude, you’ll be queen B in no time.” Emma grins, getting down to the girls level too.

Olivia bites her lip silently for a few seconds before jumping forward and bringing both women into a hug by wrapping her little arms around their necks. Emma seemed a little surprised, but quickly wrapped an arm around the girl. Regina drops a quick kiss to her temple before pulling away.

Olivia pulls away from them, hugging Henry quickly before turning and walking into the room. Henry immediately says a quick goodbye before racing off to his own classroom. Both Emma and Regina hover by the door watching her.

“I know we should leave but.” Emma starts, biting her lip nervously.

“I know.” Regina agrees, walking closer to the blonde as she watches.

Regina feels the blondes hand slowly wrap around her own, careful not to react. They both stand and watch Olivia, who was already greeted by her teacher and is being shown her cubby. A little boy shyly approaches her with crayons and some paper, and the older pair watch as they settle down at a table.

They didn’t even notice the teacher come their way with a knowing smile. 

“It’s normal as parents to be worried, but your daughter is in good hands.” she says kindly, smiling before walking back to her students.

It was then that Emma dropped her hand, not before squeezing it lightly first. Regina clears her throat, praying her blush wasn’t noticeable at the comment made.

“Let’s go! You gotta drop me back to your place.” Emma states, walking down the hall.

“I don’t have to take you anywhere.” Regina quips.

“But my car is at your house.” Emma says.

“You have legs, walk.” Regina responds with a smirk.

“But i’ll be late!” Emma pouts.

“When are you ever on time?” Regina asks with an eyebrow raise.

Emma opens her mouth to respond, but is immediately cut off by the principal of the school calling Regina’s name. She requests the brunettes presence in her office, and Regina’s mildly annoyed to note the blonde trudging behind her.

The pair sit down in the office, Emma sitting by the wall while Regina sits up at the desk. The principal scrunched her face slightly at the sight of the sheriff, but soon shrugs it off.

“I’d like to talk to you about Olivia.” she starts.

“What about her?” Regina asks with an eyebrow raise.

“Well, Regina we both know she’s only here because you’re mayor.” She starts.

“What’s your point Esmerelda?” Regina asks.

“Look, i’m fine with her being here, but she doesn’t even have a birth certificate. Which a year ago wouldn’t of been a problem considering no one could come into town but-” Esmerelda starts.

“But now we have non-magical residents here.” Regina finishes.

“Including faculty here, Olivia’s teacher is from Portland.” She continues with a frown.

“What exactly are you saying here?” Regina asks.

“What i’m saying is you need to get her a birth certificate. Technically she can’t go to school here without one. I don’t need anyone asking questions.” Esmerelda finishes.

“That sounds fair, i’ll get to it.” Regina responds with a nod.

Both Emma and Regina leave the room in silence. As always when around Emma, the silence never lasts too long.

“So, is she gonna be a Mills?” Emma asks casually.

“Well, she is living with me, it’s just so that she won’t have any problems in the future.” Regina responds.

“I was thinking, and here me out, I think I should be on it too.” Emma starts carefully.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Regina says.

“We found her together, she trusts us both, it could benefit her in the future, just incase.” Emma starts.

“If you needed me to watch her for awhile there’d be no questions, plus I kinda wanted to take her to disney on ice someday. Just think about it, please?” Emma continues.

“Okay, i’ll think about it.” Regina responds, pretending not to notice the blondes beaming smile.

 

And yes, Regina did drive Emma to her car.

Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more angsty, we will find out more about Olivias past, and someones life will be put in danger.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry folks, I do love my angst.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes a decision about the birth certificate, and a trip to the ice cream parlor turns disastrous for one resident of story brooke
> 
>  
> 
> More angsty than other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of stuff happening in this chapter!

Olivia sits on the couch watching Emma and Regina. They're both whispering fast to each other, and she can only watch on in mild amusement. 

Emma places a calming hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. It seems to do the trick, as Regina releases a large breathe, before both of them are turning and sitting down in front of the young blonde.

"So, we have something to tell you Olivia." Regina starts, almost formally. 

"I've- we've decided to adopt you." Regina stutters.

"Adopt?" Olivia asks in confusion.

"You didn't have a birth certificate kid. It's a piece of paper to prove you were born here." Emma responds.

"But I wasn't born here." Olivia responds.

"We know, but we need to pretend that you did. You need it for school, for a job, for safety." Emma responds.

"Okay." Is the response.

"Adopting means that we put our names on your birth cert, as your mothers." Regina says nervously.

"Oh."

"Kid we're not saying you've to call us mom now okay? we're still Emma and Regina, but as a child in this world you need to have parents." Emma responded.

"Is this okay?" Regina asks.

"Yeah." Olivia smiles.

"Awesome! Alright ladies get your jackets, ice creams on me." Emma grins, watching Olivia practically sprint out of the room for her coat.

"I dare ya to get an actual ice cream this time." Emma grins playfully at Regina.

"I beg your pardon Swan, I happen to indulge in a bit of ice cream at these outings." Regina retorted.

"Sorbet does NOT count." Emma responds with a grimace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The three of them walk casually down the street towards the ice cream parlour. Olivia held both Emma and Reginas hand, standing in between them. Emma and Regina are still bickering over Regina’s ice cream choices. 

“Swan you are a grown woman arguing about ice cream.” Regina says with a huff.

“Oh so you’re saying you’re not totally arguing back?” Emma retorts.

“Exactly. I’m mature, unlike some.” Regina responds with a confident smirk.

“Ha! Sure.” Emma says, snorting loudly.

Regina opens her mouth to retort, but closes it quite quickly as she feels a chill run through her. Stopping in her tracks, and ignoring Emma’s questions, she looks around quickly. She notices small snowflake particles in the air, leading behind a large building. 

Pointing it out to the older blonde, Regina walks carefully after the magical trail, telling Emma to stay with Olivia. Except Emma didn’t listen, and followed the brunette after telling Olivia to stay put. As Regina peers around the corner, she notices a woman wearing a light blue dress.

“Hey!” Regina shouts, stepping out into the street.

The woman turns quickly in fear, raising her hands in defense. A flash of white flew from her hands, to which Regina reacted too slowly to stop. Except Emma had quicker reflexes, pushing Regina out of the way and taking the blunt of the Magic.

It hit her directly in her chest, and the blonde flies backwards onto her back. Regina recovers quickly, looking for the mysterious woman. Having deduced she ran off, the brunette rushes to Emma’s side.

“Emma! Are you okay?” Regina says in alarm.

“Ow, yeah, yeah Gina i’m okay.” The blonde coughs, sitting up with a wince.

“You’re wincing, you’re obviously not okay!” Regina responds loudly, instinctively reaching for the blondes chest.

“If you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask.” Emma says with a smirk.

“What?” Regina asks dumbly, until she realises where her hand was.

“I was checking for a wound where the blast hit you, get your head out of your ass.” Regina responds, moving away.

“You’re right, i’m sorry. Thanks, but i’m honestly okay.” Emma says with an honest smile.

“Okay..” Regina says, unconvinced but stands nonetheless. 

“Emma!” Olivia shouts, rushing to the blonde still on the ground.

“I’m okay sweetie.” Emma responds to the upset blonde.

Emma sits up fully, pulling Olivia into her body, hugging her tightly. It hurt like a bitch, but Emma expertly played it off, standing up slowly with the help of Regina. 

“Are we gonna chase after her?” Emma asks.

“No. she’s long gone. It seems she was frightened.” Regina responds.

“Yeah well fear is dangerous when you’re magical.” Emma responds, breathing deeply.

“Let’s get you back to your loft.” Regina responds, moving closer to Emma should she need it.

“What about ice cream?” Emma asks with a slight pout.

“I’ll make a call for delivery.” Regina responds, picking a still upset Olivia up into her arms.

“But they don’t deliver.” Emma says in confusion, walking slower than before.

“They will for me.” Regina says with a slight smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the loft, Regina finds herself sitting at the dining table with a very distraught Snow and Charming. Emma was lying on the couch with Olivia watching cartoons, while Henry was dishing out the ice cream into different bowls.

“Who is this woman?” Snow asks.

“I don’t know, I seemed to have startled her, she didn’t seem to mean to send out that blast.” Regina responds.

“The fact of the matter is that she did, and could easily do it again.” Snow heatedly responds.

“I agree with you, but my priority was getting Emma back here.” Regina responds, face reddening slightly at her admission.

“Are we sure she’s okay?” David asks.

“She says she is, which to me means no.” Regina responds with a frown.

“Guys i’m fine.” Emma responds in annoyance, standing.

Emma huffs as she walks towards her parents and Regina, except just before she reaching them, a sharp pain shoots through her chest. It felt like someone was stabbing her chest repeatedly. 

Releasing a yelp of pain, Emma practically collapses to the ground, clutching her chest. She felt extremely cold, her lips even turned completely blue. It was warm in the apartment, so it set alarm bells off in Regina’s mind. 

Rushing over to the collapsed blonde, Regina casts a small spell to determine what was going on. That’s when she sensed it. Emma’s heart. It was freezing over.

“It’s her heart, I-I don’t know what to do.” Regina responds unsteadily.

“Mom?” Henry says, clutching Olivia to his side.

“Regina, what can you do?” Snow asks, tears streaming down her face.

“Bring her to the couch.” Regina responded, watching David gently pick his daughter up and place her on the couch.

“I need to see her heart.” Regina responds.

“But dark magic can’t touch it, Cora couldn’t rip out her heart.” Snow responds.

“I know, i’ve got an idea.” Regina responds.

Regina closes her eyes, taking Emma’s hand gently in her own, trying to channel the light magic into her. She thinks about everything that Emma has taught her about light magic, how it differs from dark. She needs to think about love, about something light.

She thinks about Henry, the joy he brings her. She can feel it start to work. She thinks about Olivia, her newest addition to her family. She loves her like a daughter, even if the blonde doesn’t see her that way. Lastly, she thinks of the blonde right in front of her.

Suddenly she feels a blast of light magic go through her, opening her eyes, Regina carefully plunges her hand into the blondes chest, pulling out her heart. It was freezing cold.

“Now what?” David asks, more calm than his wife.

“I don’t know. But this will buy us precious time.” Regina responds honestly.

Olivia gets closer, staring at the womans heart in Regina’s hand. She hasn’t told anyone of her abilities, but she just knows that she can help. She keeps walking until she’s right next to Regina, her little hand coming to rest on the womans wrist.

“I think I can help, please Regina.” Olivia says honestly.

Regina hesitates, I mean this was Emma’s heart. After glancing at David and Snow, not seeing any clear refusal, she allows the girl to take her heart. Somehow she just trusts this little girl with it.

Olivia gets a good hold of it, staring at the icy blue color having formed through it. She sits on the floor gently, closing her eyes in concentration. The first thing everyone notices is her hands glowing white. Probably the brightest white anyone has ever seen.

Then, to everyone’s amazement, Olivia’s hair shines, slowly brightening from her scalp down into a beautiful bright blonde, as opposed to her dirty blonde before. Then her eyes open, glowing white. Soon her entire body was consumed in white, only for a few seconds, before she turned back to normal. 

The heart, which was originally almost blue, was now completely white. Regina has never seen a heart like that. Before she had the chance to freak out, Olivia plunges the heart back into Emma’s chest.

Emma gasps loudly, sitting up straight. Holding her hand to her chest, her breathing slows down. 

“Emma? How do you feel?” Snow asks, moving to her daughters side.

“Actually, I feel so much better.” Emma responds honestly.

“Olivia, what was that?” Henry asks in awe.

“I healed her heart.” was Olivia’s simple answer.

“How?” Regina asks gently.

“I can heal people, disease, things like that. I extracted all the magic attacking her heart.” Olivia responds.

“Why was the heart white?”

“It was cleansed, it should turn back to red immediately after being back in her chest.” 

“Wait what?” Emma asks.

“Olivia saved you.” Henry says in awe.

“Wow, really kid?” Emma asks with a smile.

“Yeah.” Olivia says shyly.

“And you’re sure you feel fine sweetheart?” Snow asks in concern.

“Mom I honestly can say I’ve never felt this good.” Emma says with a small grin, pulling Olivia into a hug.

“I love you Emma, I didn’t want you to die.” Olivia says quietly into her arms.

“I love you too kid.” Emma responds with a large smile.

Pulling back from the hug, Emma’s eyes widen. “Have you gotten blonder?” She asks.

Everything had gone back to normal except for her hair, which stayed a bright blonde, almost platinum. 

“This was how my hair used to be, before I was taken.” Olivia answered.

“Cleansing your heart took a lot of magic, more than transporting us here, it must have somehow reversed the changes that the vines had on you.” Regina responds.

Olivia shakes slightly at the mention of the vines, causing Regina to drop to the floor next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“You’re safe now Olivia, no one will hurt you like that ever again.” Regina coos gently.

“I-I’m ready to tell you what happened to me. What I remember.” Olivia says after a few minutes of melting into Regina’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please comment your thoughts!


	7. Therapy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma learns some things about Olivia’s past.
> 
>  
> 
> A nice swan queen moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for being MIA, hope you enjoy!!

It's been about a week since Olivia had healed Emma's heart. Although the girl had admitted to being ready, Regina felt it was necessary for her to go see DR hopper for a session or two to prepare her. They were also pretty busy trying to hunt down the mysterious lady.

Elsa is her name, and when they found her, she was terrified, but very apologetic for hurting Emma. They were also in the middle of helping her control her powers, and find her sister Ana. However, Hopper finally thought she was ready to start talking.

Emma and Regina arrive outside his office, Olivia already being inside. They’re both nervous, but are eager to learn more about what happened to Olivia.

“You ready Gina?” Emma asks gently.

“Of course I am Swan.” Regina scoffs.

“It’s okay to be worried, with how we found her, it can’t be a good story.” Emma presses further.

“I know, thank you.” Regina responds with a slight smile.

Emma flashes a bright smile at the former queen, having not expected such a nice response from the brunette.

Their dynamic has shifted since Emma’s near death.

They walk up the stairs, knocking on the office door gently. Once they hear their welcome, they both walk in.

“Hi ladies, please take a seat.” Hopper instructs gently, pointing to the couch opposite him.

Olivia sat on the other side of the couch that Hopper was on, looking nervous but happy to see the pair.

“Hi.” She says quietly with a small smile.

“Hi darling.” Regina responds, while Emma waves lamely with a smile.

“So, I thought it would be best if we go slow.” Hopper starts with a kind smile.

“We get it, it’s probably overwhelming for you kid.” Emma responds with a smile towards Olivia.

Olivia nods, a small smile forming on her face as she wrongs her hands together nervously.

“Whenever you’re ready Olivia.” Hopper responds, sitting back patiently.

“My mother, she was bad.” Olivia started with a frown.

“She wanted me to be bad too. When I turned 4, she told me I had to decide. I had to do something bad, and then I would be too.” She continued.

“We travelled across worlds, we found your kingdom Regina. My mother, she always surrounded me in darkness, but it wasn’t enough.” 

“I wanted to be good, everything was bad in my world, but I knew in here that I was meant to be good.” Olivia responds, her hand pointing to her chest.

Reginas heart broke at this.

“We found this woman, she was wearing dirty clothes. My mother told me I had to hurt her, so that I could be bad like her. But I didn’t want to.”

“She got mad, and hurt the woman, she told me I had to end her suffering with my magic. She said it was the only way.” Olivia started to get upset.

“We can stop here if you’d like.” Hopper responds kindly.

“No it’s okay.” Olivia responds shakily.

Olivia takes a big breathe calming herself before continuing.

“I knew she wanted me to kill her, but I just couldn’t. I sat down next to the woman, she was scared. I healed her instead.” 

“My magic used to be grey, but it turned white. My mother got very mad, I’ve never seen her that way. She screamed at me and told me I wasn’t her daughter anymore. She told me I was supposed to be bad.”

“She put me in that room, it really hurt, but then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was alone. I never thought anyone would come for me.”

“But then you two did.” Olivia smiles through her tears.

At this point Regina has tears running down her cheeks, and while Emma seems to be barely holding them in.

“I am so happy and glad that we did darling.” Regina said, Emma nodding in agreement.

Olivia hopped up from the couch, running into Reginas arms, pulling Emma in too. They cuddle in together for quite some time before Hopper cleared his throat.

“This may be the best place to leave it.” Hopper smoked politely, standing up.

“I agree, how about we go get pancakes from granny’s?” Regina spoke softly.

Emma only nods, squeezing the young girls hand slightly as she jumps up and down in excitement.

Xxxxxxx

The walk to granny’s was unusual for Regina. While Olivia was talking animatedly as usual, Emma has been extremely quiet since leaving the office.

After they find a booth and order, Emma quickly excuses herself for the bathroom. Not even blinking at the surge of concern she feels, Regina also excuses herself, flagging over Ruby to sit with Olivia.

“Emma? What’s wrong?” Regina practically demands, walking into the bathroom after the blonde.

“Nothing Regina, please leave and let me pee.” Emma responds, not moving from her position at the sink.

“What, are you going to pee in the sink?” Regina asks trying to make the blonde laugh.

When all she hears is a slight huff from the blonde, she knew something was definitely up.

“Emma, that joke would have normally had you on the floor wheezing. What’s up?” Regina pushed, moving forward.

Emma angles her head away from Regina, shaking her head.

Regina moves closer, waiting for the blonde to respond in her own time.

“I knew it couldn’t be good but, to hear such a sweet, loving kid talk about how awful her birth mother was to her I just.” Emma says shakily, hands gripping tightly onto the sink.

 

“God Gina, she wanted her to KILL someone when she was 4 years old.” Emma responds, turning to face the brunette.

 

Regina almost gasped at the amount of raw emotion pouring out from Emma’s eyes.

“I know darling, but it’s okay she’s safe. She’s with us now.” Regina responds softly, reaching out for Emma.

The tears Emma tried to hold back come pouring out of her eyes in waves. Emma falls into Reginas arms as heavy sobs wrack through her body.

Regina immediately wraps her arms around the blonde securely, massaging her scalp as she whispers soothing words to her.

 

Emma nuzzles her face into the brunettes neck, clinging to the back of her jacket as she starts to calm herself down.

Regina is desperately trying to not think about how nice it is to have the blonde in her arms right now. 

After a couple minutes, Emma was able to calm herself down, pulling back to wipe her nose in embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Regina stays close, reaching up and wiping the blondes tears away softly. Emma stares back at Regina, her eyes turning unreadable.

Clearing her throat, Emma removes herself from Reginas space, shifting her feet awkwardly.

“I never thought I’d ever care so much about another kid other than Henry.” Emma confesses quietly.

“Me too.”

They share a smile.

Xxxxxxx

Walking back out to the diner, Olivia beams as she sees the women approach. 

“There you are! Ruby brought us extra pancakes on the house, so now she HAS to join us.” Olivia responds completely serious.

“Can’t argue with that.” Emma smirks, scooting in next to Ruby, purposely bumping into her.

“Hey!” Ruby says, mouth already full of pancakes.

“Oops.” Emma grins, grabbing the brunettes fork off of her and stabbing it into a pancake.

“My fork!!”

Olivia giggles at the silly pair, leaning into Reginas side as she digs into a rather large pancake.

This, Regina thinks, this is heaven. Well, what would make it better is if her son was her-

 

The front door slams open,

 

“Pancakes!!! Without ME!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much family fluff in this one as we see more Emma and Olivia interactions.
> 
> Emma takes Olivia out for a mother daughter evening ;)
> 
> Things progress between Regina and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly Emma and Olivia centric, but in future chapters we will have more with all of them!

It’s now been close to 3 months since Olivia came into their lives. They still have no idea who Olivias birth mother is, and frankly Regina is okay not having that knowledge. Olivia is really coming out of her shell, becoming such a happy little girl.

She seems to be loving school, not even caring that she’s older than everyone by a year. Emma was right, she in ways did become a queen B of the place. She’s been invited to countless play dates and birthday parties, everyone surrounding her when she arrives. 

Emma practically lives in the mansion now, though Regina will deny that. She’s either hanging out with Henry, Olivia, both, and more recently, just Regina. The blonde will show up when she knows both children are asleep, pretending to be surprised.

And Regina well, she’s fine with it. 

A knock at the door dragged Regina out of her thoughts. Getting up and opening, she’s not even surprised that the blonde in question was standing on the other side.

“What? Not using your key this time?” Regina says with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Emma responds with no bite.

Regina only rolls her eyes before stepping back, watching the blonde shuffle her way inside. Emma shrugs her jacket off, placing it on the rack in front of her before turning back towards Regina.

“Can I help you with something?” Regina asks, walking towards the living room.

“Yeah, but we should sit first.” Emma says, nervously wringing her hands as she follows Regina.

“What did you do?” Regina asks suspiciously, glaring slightly as she sits down onto the couch.

“Nothing!” Emma rushes, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Regina.

“Swan! Get off of my table.” Regina scolds.

Emma ignores her, shuffling slightly as she wrings her hands nervously again. Regina sighs loudly, sitting back in defeat.

“Can I take Olivia to disney on ice?” Emma says quietly, barely looking at Regina.

“What?” Regina asks in surprise, not expecting that to be the question.

“It’s just- we really bonded over disney and- and I thought she would love it.” Emma responds anxiously.

“Emma.” Regina cuts in.

“Yeah?” Emma stops, looking at the brunette this time.

“Of course you can.” Regina responds evenly.

“Really?” Emma grins.

“She’s your daughter too. I-I mean technically, you know.” Regina says, blushing furiously.

Emma hops up in excitement, pulling a blushing Regina up from the couch. Regina lets out a surprised yelp, immediately being dragged into strong arms. Emma hugs her tightly, thanking her over and over. Regina finds herself holding Emma back, relaxing into her arms.

“Seriously, you’re awesome.” Emma grins, pulling back slightly from the embrace to look into Regina’s eyes.

Regina was surprised to see so much adoration in the usually guarded blondes eyes. At some point Emma’s hands moved to clasp both of Regina’s cheeks gently. All Regina could focus on was the fact that Emma was so close to her.

Regina can feel her face grow hot as she watches the still smiling blondes eyes drop to her lips for a second. She can’t help but do the same. She swears that Emma is leaning in, or hell maybe she is. Just then footsteps can be heard barrelling down the stairs, and just like that Emma drops her hands and steps back.

Olivia comes rushing in, grin wide as she sees that Emma was here.

“Emma!” She shouts happily, practically jumping into the other blondes awaiting arms.

“Hey Liv.” Emma grins happily, settling the girl on her hip.

“Are you here to see my room?” Olivia asks giddily.

“Um of course, I know you worked super hard on it.” Emma responds, glancing softly at a still shell-shocked Regina before walking towards the stairs.

Regina composes herself before following the pair of blondes. Emma walks into the room, gasping for dramatic affect. Olivia giggles, wiggling slightly before being put down. Olivia's obsession has been disney ever since watching some of the movies with Emma. 

Since their first movie marathon, they’ve had more so Olivia could see all of the good ones. She had lion king bed sheets, and a bunch of wall stickers from various other disney movies. While insisting she does it without any help, she did allow Henry help with a couple of the stickers. 

Her walls also had a couple drawings that she made stuck up on them too. Most where drawings of animals or disney characters, but she had a few special ones above her bed. When Emma inspected them closer, she saw that they were little people. 

“This one is me, you, Henry and Regina, and our house and we have a dog.” Olivia says, pointing at the biggest one.

Emma giggles slightly at how large the brown blob was, it being the biggest thing on the page. They can get the hint.

“This one is me and Henry and we are playing video games.” Olivia says, pointing at a smaller photo.

This one makes the adults a bit more emotional, noting the large sloppy writing underneath that said “me + my brother”. Well, the E’s where 3’s and the r was the wrong way around, but they understood.

“This one is you two. You’re watching tv.” Olivia grins, pointing at the last one.

Tears prick their eyes at this one. Both of the figures are drawn next to each other, and scribbles in the middle means to them that they were holding hands. But it’s what written underneath that has them emotional.

“My mommies.” 

“Dude these are so good, you could be an artist.” Emma praises, trying to keep her emotions under control.

“Yes darling, I love what you’ve done with your room.” Regina smiles.

Olivia grins before hugging them both. As they’re both hugging the small child, Emma catches Regina's eye. They share probably the most softest smile they ever had with one another. 

\-----------------

When Olivia was originally told about disney on ice, and explained what it was, she squealed so loud that Emma thought her ear drum had exploded. Regina thought she was going to die from laughter at the sight of the older blonde showing up wearing a lion onesie.

“It’s a tradition that you dress up for this Regina, I’m not letting Liv miss out on that.” Emma responds casually, ignoring the womans laughter.

Except when Olivia runs down the stairs, ignoring Regina's scolding for it, wearing the exact same onesie, Regina's laughter died down. Olivia had her hood up, showing off the lion ears and mane, while Emmas was down. 

Regina had to admit that her heart exploded at the sight. 

“Okay so you have a bag full of snacks with you, please don’t fill her up with too much sugar.” Regina says, double checking Olivia was strapped properly.

“I know Gina, we’ll be okay.” Emma smiles knowingly.

“I know, just call me if anything happens okay?” Regina responds, softening slightly.

“Yes sir.” Emma responds with a mock salute.

“You’re ridiculous.” Regina responds with an eye roll.

Emma grins, opening her car door but pausing before she gets in. Turning around to a slightly confused Regina, she pulls the woman in, giving her a soft hug. Regina finds herself hugging back straight away, stroking the blondes back slightly before realising what she was doing.

“See you tonight.” Emma murmurs softly as she pulls away.

Regina only nods, squeezing Emmas forearm slightly before pulling fully away. Emma gets into the car, turning and making sure Olivia was ready. Regina blows the young girl a kiss, watching as Emma drives away.

\-------------

Emma walks into the massive hall with a very excited Olivia clutching her hand. She was pretty proud of herself, bagging herself tickets right in the front, to the center of the arena. They’ll be able to see everything from their spot.

Emma decides that they deserve some snacks before the show started, so she headed over to one of the massive food stands. As they wait in line, Olivia chats animatedly about what she is most excited about. Emma listens intently, adding in her own snippets to the conversation. 

When she gets to the top, she decided to get them both some candy floss on a stick, and a family sized portion of nachos, making sure to ask for it without jalapenos. What? She was hungry.

It also dawned on her that Olivia never tasted any of these things, and that simply would not do.

Emma points out the direction for Olivia, walking behind her with all of their food. When they get to their seats, Emma hands the girl her candy floss, placing the nachos on her lap while she too bites into the candy floss.

“Wow. This is now my favourite food ever.” Olivia responds, eyes wide and she takes another bite.

“Atta girl, wait til you try the nachos.” Emma grins. 

They demolish the candy floss and quickly move onto the massive portion of nachos. Emma has to give it to the girl, she’s small, but damn she can eat. It’s something she gets from her, Emma thinks with a happy smile.

They finish them in record time, Emma pulling out some sodas she brought along without Regina knowing. Olivia smiles wide, having been obsessed with diet coke since she first tried it with Emma. 

“Make sure you don’t drink that too fast, you don’t wanna have to pee during the show.” Emma responds, pulling out two paper straws from the bag Regina packed, placing it in their drinks. 

The show started not long after that, and Emma could barely watch the show. The reason being was that watching Olivia was far better. Her eyes were so wide, mouth partially open, completely mesmerized by the performance. 

The pair of them sang and danced in their seat to the songs, laughing loudly at one another. When intermission came around, Emma stood from her seat, about to head to the bathroom with Olivia when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Turning slightly, she sees that it was the woman who was sat behind her. She had a little girl younger than Olivia on the seat next to her, fast asleep. She thought she was about to get told off.

“You and you’re daughter are so cute.” She says with a soft grin. 

Olivia only grins, hugging Emma's leg slightly. Emma smiles happily, cheeks heating up.

“Thanks.” She responds politely.

“I brought mine here and she fell asleep 5 minutes in.” The woman laughs before continuing. “It’s a lovely bond you two share.” 

“I need to pee.” Olivia says with a slight whine.

“That’s my cue.” Emma says with a laugh, saying goodbye to the woman. 

They finish up in the bathroom pretty quickly, deciding to grab two hotdogs from the vendor. What? They’re hungry girls. After loading ketchup on both of them, they headed back to their seats. 

Olivia takes a massive bite out of her hotdog, and Emma can only laugh as ketchup ends up all over her face. Emma too made a mess, playfully glaring at Olivia when she started laughing at her. When they both finish, Emma makes sure to wipe Olivia's face clean. 

“I am so full.” Olivia states, sitting back in her chair and patting her tummy.

“Me too kid. The food here is so good.” Emma responds, wiping her own face.

During the second act Olivia was just as mesmerized by everything. However, Emma could tell she was fighting against sleep. She powered through until curtain call, waving at all the characters as they skated back out on the ice. 

The little girl yawns as the crowd starts to clear, pouting and reaching her arms out for Emma. The older blonde chuckles fondly before picking up the tired girl, making sure to grab their stuff. Olivia wraps her arms around Emma's neck, placing her face on her shoulder.

By the time they got to the car, Olivia was passed out. She gently places the girl into her car seat, buckling her in. Olivia shifts and groans slightly.

“I love you mommy.” the tired girl mumbles, eyes still closed.

“I love you too.” Emma responds tearfully, kissing her forehead gently.

It was about an hours drive back to storybrooke, which gave Emma time to think. She couldn’t believe the little girl called her mommy. She was over the moon. Happy tears fall from her eyes as she glances at the sleeping girl in the backseat.

God, she really does love her.

\------------

While they were away at disney on ice, Regina found herself at her office. Henry was spending time with his grandfather, meaning that she didn’t really have any reason to avoid working.

As she walks in, her assistant hands her some of her mail that she has directed to the office. Taking them with a smile, she enters her office and takes a seat behind her desk. Opening the first one, her eyes widen as she realises what it is.

Olivia's official birth certificate. 

While everything was filled and and done 2 months ago, with everything that had happened since she had forgotten she was waiting on the real thing. Glancing at her official last name, nerves start bubbling up. While Emma had to sign herself off as one of the parents, Regina purposely filled the girls name in last.

She’s happy with the choice she made, she just really hopes that Emma will be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I love hearing your thoughts!!
> 
>  
> 
> please comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know your thoughts!! should i continue this??


End file.
